Sickly Love
by Princess Fairy
Summary: Lonely is depressing. But it becomes even more depressing when you love your own brother. And when he shows his hatred towards you? when you he is addicted to drug and there s nothing you can do, then how does it feel? I ll tell you, it tears you out...


**Sickly Love **

Hello. My name is Eragon. I am a boy of fifteen years. I stay in England, Carvahall. My Family consists of me, my parents and my brother.

It`s my story. Perhaps a little boring, a little usual. But I am telling you, you will soon have you eye attached to my ranting.

`Cause it is my life. My shitty, annoying but hellishly interesting life.

I looked out from my window at the adjoining field. My brother, Murtagh, and his friends were playing soccer there.

I asked him once if I could play with him.

"Well, you can come if you want", he had answered rather coldly," But it`s your own fault if you are bored"

"Of course", I had answered, trying to smile, ignoring the sudden pang of loneliness that I felt.

I went too, like an idiot, and like the idiot I am, stayed the whole time with him, trying to ignore the pangs I felt.

At about 11`O clock, when I was going to my room, he called, telling me to stop.

"Do me a favor and keep away from me.", he had me trapped between the wall and himself, his voice colder than ice," I don't get how we could be brothers.", he spat out and walked away in his room.

I stayed at the same spot for five minutes more before I could register his words.

When I could, I walked in my room and went in my room.

It was around 3`O clock, when I fell asleep at last.

It had been a week since that night.

Today, a match was going on. My mom wanted to go and seat with the audience but I refused. I wanted my brother to win.

Besides, I feared that may be, if he got a chance, he will say words which will leave me crying again.

The audience applauded at another superb goal from my brother.

The number of people as audience was quite big, seeing as Murtagh was quite popular. It was expected for Murtagh was extremely handsome at 19. He had tan skin that fitted on his muscled body seamlessly. He had dark black secretive eyes that matched with his shoulder long black hair. To top it all, he was six feet two inches and extremely smart.

I must have been day dreaming for several minutes for suddenly a whistle cut though my musings.

The game was finished and own by team Rock, by captaincy of Murtagh. I did a quick happy dance in my room.

There is going to be party in our drawing room but I was not going to join it. I hated parties and crowed and drinks. The biggest reason why I never managed to get much friends. Ok, scratch that. I had no friends. I always thought Murtagh to be my friend but after last week I was not so sure about his being friend with me.

Still, I wondered if I could go down. Despite me hating parties and crowds, I managed to feel lonely by staying in my room for a week. Ok, I was lying. I felt lonely `cause Murtagh is not talking to me.I going to go down. Not to talk to him. Only to see him. Anyway, solitude is not for 15years olds .

Making a mental note of not going near Murtagh, I all but ran out of my room.

I couldn't go far though.

Loud noises greeted me from the room across me.

My brother`s room.

The noises were not of partying. It was screaming.

The sound was unfamiliar and was shrieking in a shill voice.

I stepped towards the door. All our doors were of glass and had curtains both inside and outside.

I moved the outside curtain. The inside one was extended just enough to hide and yet was enough to open to let me see the inside of the room.

I peeked into the room.

Inside, I saw my brother and one of the cheerleaders. My bother looked merely annoyed. I could not see the girl but she seemed scared.

Murtagh was asking for something from the girl, his hands were outstretched. The girl apparently refused. All of a sudden, she turned and ran toward the door. I had no time to move as she threw the door open and crashed into me.

I fell down, trying to get away but the girl did not stopped.

She ran around me but Murtagh was quicker.

He ran out of the room, feet hardly touching the ground, and grabbed the girl from behind.

Desperate, the girl turned to me, "He's taking…"

Before she could finish, Murtagh pressed his hand on her mouth.

As in slow motion, I saw his finger coming down on a certain spot on the underside of her head. Just before it pressed down, she threw a small folded paper.

Then she was senseless.

The paper was on the ground, spilling some white powders on the floor.

Murtagh howled and threw the girl at side and fell on his knees, beside the powder.

He took his mouth near the powder.

He took a long breath, taking the powder in his body.

Sweat was pouring down his body, his heir was open and sticking to his bare upperbody. Eyes gleaming, he breathed in the powders again and again , with both his nose and mouth.

I sat there, transfixed. I don't know after how long, he stood up, looking calmer. Only when he turned towards me, I realized what I have seen. So I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped up as Murtagh was going to say something and ran to my room and locking the door, fell on the floor.

The moment I remembered what I just witnessed, bile rose in my mouth.

It was not that I was disgusted, seeing Murtagh taking drug. No, that was not the case at all.

I was scared. I didn't had much idea about how drugs worked but I knew this much. They were not called illegal for nothing. And beside I knew that the one to be addicted to drugs is a curse.

I was sure Murtagh was total into that poison.

But what could I do? Telling mom is out of question `cause all she would do is cry and fret and then send Murtagh to a clinic. He will probably rot there for a very long time, seeing as he is chained nice and well by that powder. Beside no one can keep Murtagh caged against his wish.

Suddenly, I felt those traitor tears pour down, one by one. I couldn't take it anymore. I know that crying is very weak and all. But hell, my brother was DYING! Surely I could break down once in a while ?

Knock. Knock.

"Era, are you in there?" Selena`s voice came through.

Oh no. I couldn't face my mother right now. I jumped to the bed almost soundlessly and faked sleeping.

I heard her coming in and switching off the light. "Goodnight", she whispered.

I heard her closing the door.

Once I was sure she was gone, I started to cry again.

The nightmares were more than usual.


End file.
